(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, for example, the following apparatus has been known as an image forming apparatus that takes a countermeasure against a problem occurring due to a speed fluctuation of an annular belt (for example, an intermediate transfer belt) which holds images formed by a plural image formation units on the outer circumferential surface thereof and transports the images to a transfer position on a recording medium.